Equinox (Emu)
Canon | Male | Equinox | Nightwings | Criminal He's something you'd never expect. A criminal that's actually kind of charming, and just looking for a different life. His life isn't what he asked for, and more what he was forced to be. And in the midist of his so called 'charmingness', there's a devil going to be unleashed one day. Oi, Equinox belongs to Emu! Please don't use him in any way, or heavily steal the concept! If you do, I have a right to tell the admins! Alternate Theme (Explicit) They didn't know it when they turned me loose I shot the sheriff and slipped the noose Appearance He is 7ft tall and 9ft long. His wingspan is 30ft long which makes him a swift flyer. He has dark blue scales, and some are darker or lighter than the others. His 'spines' or 'sail' is an icy blue- oddly enough, and his eyes are an amber colour that are incredibly intimidating. He has a large scar running across his belly, but the wound is closed and will not heal. The law ain't never been a friend of mine I would kill again to keep from doing time Personality Equinox is sarcastic, but cunning. He is great at tricking others into not reporting his whereabouts to the Queens. He has a mysterious personality and heavily avoids sharing information that could do him harm in the future. When he gets caught, a mindset takes over him to realise what hes' done: It's a curse, just like the eclipse on his right wing. The curse is: To be tortured to realise what the cursed did bad, and feel very, very bad. He also has stage fright and when he does, feels the need to kill to make it less frightening. You should never ever trust my kind I'm a wanted man, I got blood on my hands Abilities Excellent Hearing Equinox has great hearing, provided by his large ears (seen on infobox pic). He can hear as well as a dog (or better). Great Strength Equinox has notable strength, about the strength of 3 skywings alone. To flaw this, he isn't fast on land. Intelligence Equinox is very intelligent and is great at tricking foes into doing what he wants them to do, in a nutshell. Cant Die Through Old Age Basically explains itself. He can't die through old age, but can through combat. This was apart of the 'eclipsed' curse. Do you understand I'm a wanted man History hi I'm redoing this I took the pistol and shot out all the lights I started running in the middle of the night Relationships Auk: He likes the Icewing, little does he know it's his super, super, super distant cousin. He is the Icewing's ally in terms of battle and they are planning to make a group together, with Equinox as Head of Battle. He is always at the Icewing's side if he is not doing other important duties. Cyan: He isn't sure what to think of the Seawing, for all he knows she could turn him in to the Skywings and get him killed, or in prison. He isn't very fond of her, either, which is normal for him. Maybe he has a small crush on her The law ain't never been a friend of mine I would kill again to keep from doing time Trivia *He calls his bounty hunters 'fans' *His bounty is for fifty thousand treasure dead, seventy thousand alive, and sixty thousand in a bad, injured condition *If he escapes one more time he will be sent to the Seawing Kingdom's Prison for severe punishment You should never ever trust my kind I'm a wanted man, I got blood on my hands Gallery Ohheckthisiscoolisntit.png|By Latte Da Ripple Ohnohestrapped.png|By Latte, scene in Equinox's and Cyan's rp together JgvA83PiOyQ5gpzI.gif|A random gif by latte Also inspired by infinity.png|By pearl! Thankies <3 EquinoxbySab.png|by Saburra! Thanks!! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal)